German camps in occupied Poland during World War II
Die NS-Lager im besetzten Land Polen ���� 1939-1945 German-occupied Poland contained 457 '''german Nazi-'''camp complexes. Some of the major concentration and forced labour camps consisted of dozens of subsidiary camps scattered over a broad area. i. e. at the Gross-Rosen concentration camp (to which Polish nationals were expelled from the annexed part of Poland) the number of subcamps was 97.2 Under Auschwitz, Birkenau, and Auschwitz III (Monowitz) with thousands of prisoners each, the number of satellite camps was 48. (nach Wikipedia-Artikel) Local SS and police forces set up camps since 1933. However, very soon the Nazi leadership began to develop a systematic and centrally controlled system of camps. Later, as the Nazi regime imposed their influence over countries they occupied, they developed a range of different types of camps. These were concentration camps, transit camps, forced-labour camps or work camps and extermination camps.https://www.theholocaustexplained.org/the-camps/types-of-camps Der bisher nicht auf deutsch existierende Wikipedia-ArtikelWP en: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/German_camps_in_occupied_Poland_during_World_War_II fasst die Lage in Polen ausführlich so zusammen: Before the September 1939 Nazi German–Soviet Invasion of Poland, the concentration camps built in the Third Reich held mainly German Jews and political enemies of the Nazi regime. Everything changed dramatically with the onset of World War II. The Nazi concentration camps (Konzentrationslager, KL or KZ) set up across the entire German-occupied Europe were redesigned to exploit the labor of foreign captives and prisoners of war at high mortality rate for maximum profit. Millions of ordinary people were enslaved as part of the German war effort. The Jewish Virtual Library estimates that the number of camps reached 15,000 eventually, using civilians arrested and ambushed at random in occupied countries.Jewish Virtual Library, Concentration Camp Listing. Sourced from Van Eck, Ludo Le livre des Camps. Belgium: Editions Kritak; and Gilbert, Martin Atlas of the Holocaust. New York: William Morrow 1993 . Published are the names of 149 main camps and 814 subcamps, organized by country. According to research by the United States Holocaust Memorial Museum conducted more recently, Nazi Germany created some 42,500 camps and ghettos in which an estimated 15 to 20 million people were imprisoned and often pressed into slavery. All types of confinement were used as source of labour supply. The racist policies of the Third Reich were not exclusively aimed at Jews. From the first days of occupation, the camps were filled with Poles, Czechs, and other Slavs. The deliberate maltreatment, starvation, overwork and executions of camp prisoners amounted to the largest ethnic cleansing in European history. The majority of prisoners perished due to starvation diet, exhaustion, disease and regular executions. __toc__ Between 1941 and 1943 the concerted effort to destroy the Polish Jews entirely including those of other European nationalities led to the creation of death camps by the SS for the sole purpose of their extermination in gas chambers. During the Holocaust many transit camps as well as newly formed Jewish ghettos across German occupied Poland served as collection points for the extermination transports departing from multiple locations under the guise of "resettlement". The unsuspecting victims used to mistakenly perceive their own deportations as work summons. . Pamięć Miejsca. Retrieved 20 May 2015. The Nazi Germans turned Auschwitz into a major death camp by expanding its extermination facilities. It was only after the majority of Jews from all Nazi ghettos were annihilated that the cement gas chambers and crematoria were blown up in a systematic attempt to hide the evidence of the crimes. The cremation ovens working around the clock till November 25, 1944; were blown up at Auschwitz by the orders of SS chief Heinrich Himmler himself.Auschwitz-Birkenau State Museum in Oświęcim, Poland. 13 September 2005, Internet Archive. Liste The German names of the camps are followed by the actual Polish names! Quelle: Full Listing of Camps bei: jewishvirtuallibrary.org (Stand Feb. 2019) Auschwitz - Birkenau (Oswiecim - Brzezinka) * Altdorf / Stara Wies * Althammer / Stara Kusnia * Babice * Bauzug * Beruna * Bismarckhütte / Chorzow-Battory * Blechhammer / Slawiecice * Bobrek / Oscwiecim * Budy * Brunn / Brono * Charlottengrubbe / Rydultowy * Chelmek / Chelmek-Paprotnik * Chorzow * Chrzanow * Czernica * Ernforst * Ernfort-Slawecice * Eintrachthutte / Swietochlowice * Freudenthal / Bruntal * Furstengrabe / Lawski * Gleiwitz I, II, II, IV / Gliwice * Golleschau / Goleszow * Gunthergrubbe / ledziny * Harmeze * Hindenburg / Zabrze * Hubertushutte-Hohenlinde / Lagiewniki * Janigagrube-Hoffnung / Libiaz * Jawichowitz * Kobio / Kobior * Lagischa / Lagisza * Laurahutte / Siemianowice * Lepziny-Lawki * Lesslau-Wloclawek * Libiaz-Maly * Lukow * Monowitz / Monowice * Myslowice * Neu Dachs / Jaworzno * Neustadt / Prudnik * Sosnowitz I et II / Sosnowiec * Trezbinia * Tscechwitz / Czechwiece * Harmeze * Plawy * Rajsko * Rybnik * Rydultowy * Siemiennowice * Wloklawek-lesslan * Zasole * Zittau Belzec * Izbica: Historians consider Izbica a "Holding camp for Belzec. A few hundred Jews from the towns of Furth,Nurnberg and nearby Jewish communities were on March 22, 1942 deported to Izbica. Many died or were murdered in Izbica, many more were shipped to Belzec. (Thanks to Willie Glaser for these informations) Gross-Rosen (Rogoznica) * Aslau * Bad Warmbrunn / Cieplice * Bautzen * Berndorf / Bernartice * Blechhammer * Bolkenhain * Breslau - Wroclaw * Brief / Brzeg * Brunnlitz / Bruenec * Brusay / Brzezowa * Bunzlau / Boleslawiec * Bunzlau-Rauscha * Christianstadt * Dornhau * Dyhernfurth * Erlenbush * Eule * Faulbruk * Gabersdorf * Gassen * Cellenau * Falkenberg * Frierland * Fürstenstein * Gebhardsdorf * Gorlitz * Graben * Granefort * Grulich * Grunsberg * Gruschwitz / Kruswica * Halbstadt / Mezimesti * Hartmanndorf * Hirschberg / Jelenia Gara * Buchwald Höhenwöse * Hohenelbe / Wrszlabi * Kamenz * Kaltwasser * Kittlitztrebben / Kotlicki Trebin * Kursbach Grunthal * Landeshut / Kamienogora * Langenblielau / Lielawa * Larche Ludwigsdorf * Lehmwasser * Leszno Lissa * Mahrisch * Marzbachtal * Marzdorf * Mittelsteine * Neisse-Neusalz Oder / Nova Sol * Niesky * Niesky Klein * Niesky Wittischenau * Radisch * Oberalsstadt * Oberwustegiersdorf * Parschnitz / Porici * Peterswaldau * Prausnitz / Prusnica * Rauscha * Reichenau / Risznow * Reichenau Reichenberg Liberal * Reichenau Reichenbach * Schmiedenberg * Seuferwassergraben * Schotterwok * Striegau * Tannhausen * Waldenburg * Weiswasser * Wolsberg * Wustegierdorf / Giercze Puste * Wustegierdorf Station * Wusteweltersdorf * Zittau Maidanek * Budzyn * Hrubieszow * Lublin Stutthof (Sztutowo) * Bocion * Bromberg * Chorabie * Cieszyny * Danzig-Burggraben / Kokokszki * Danzig-Neufahrwasser * Danzigerwerf / Gdansk * Dzimianen * Elbing * Elblag (Org. Todt) * Elblag (Schinau) * Police / Szczecin * Gdynia * Gerdenau * Graudenz * Greendorf * Grodno * Gutowo * Gwisdyn * Heiligenbeil * Jessu * Kokoschken * Kolkau * Krzemieniewo * Lauenburg * Malken Mierzynek * Nawitz * Niskie * Obrzycko * Prault * Rosenberg / Brodnica * Scherokopas * Schiffenbeil * Serappen * Sophienwalde * Slipsk * Starorod * Pruszcz * Brusy * Torun (AEG, Org. Todt) dazu existieren bereits Artikel in der en:WP : * Quelle: German camps in occupied Poland during World War II * "Polish death camp" controversy * Auschwitz concentration camp * Bobrek concentration camp * Breslau-Dürrgoy concentration camp * Eintrachthütte concentration camp * Fort VII * Fürstengrube subcamp * Grafenort concentration camp * List of subcamps of Gross-Rosen * Heiligenbeil concentration camp * Izbica Ghetto * Jaworzno concentration camp * Kinder-KZ * Kolkau * List of subcamps of Kraków-Płaszów * Kraków-Płaszów concentration camp * Lublin Reservation * Malken Mierzynek * Mielec forced labor camp * Mittelsteine * Monowitz concentration camp * Nawitz * Niskie * Potulice concentration camp * Rotunda Zamość * Soldau concentration camp * Sonnenburg concentration camp * SS-Truppenübungsplatz Heidelager * Szebnie concentration camp * Poniatowa concentration camp * Trzebinia * Vulkanwerft concentration camp * Warsaw concentration camp * Zasław concentration camp www * NAZI CAMPS Between 1933 and 1945, Nazi Germany and its allies established more than 42,000 camps and other incarceration sites (including ghettos). The perpetrators used these sites for a range of purposes, including forced labor, detention of people thought to be enemies of the state, and mass murder. ;References